permanfandomcom-20200223-history
Sumire Hoshino
Sumire Hoshino (or Perman #3) is a deuteragonist in the series. Although Sumire is a girl, she is officially addressed as "Perman 3"; however, her teammates often call her called "Pāko". Her secret identity, which she never reveals even to her teammates, is a famous child star. Sumire feels more free as Pāko because, as the child star Sumire, she is always treated as a celebrity everywhere she goes Appearance Sumire has a short brown hair which is sometimes accompanied by a headband. As Sumire, she wears traditional girl clothes and as Pāko she wears her Perman set (a red helmet, green cape, and badge) and a pink frock.Her copyrobot color is pink. Birdman makes her the Perman 3. Personality She has a tomboyish, brave, bold, hot-headed, and headstrong personality as Pāko. As Pāko, she acts bossy and gets angry about the wrong-doings of people around her, regardless of whether it was purposeful or not. She often quarrels with a fellow teammate Mitsuo, whether it's nagging him about being a proper Perman, or picking on him for liking Michiko. As Sumire, she was kind, polite, intelligent and respectful comparable to Shizuka in Doraemon series. Relationships Mitsuo Suwa Mitsuo is the closest friend of Sumire, and her lover later in the series. She often calls him dumb and stupid, but she has a soft spot for him inside her heart. Whenever Pāko is in trouble, she tells about it to Mitsuo first indicating that he indeed is very close to her. It is shown that Mitsuo likes Michiko but actually he loves Pako. She always care for him. She gets angry on him because she wants to make him perfect and make him understand that she loves her so much. Mitsuo love her too. it is seen in so many episodes. In the episode Goodbye Pako Sumire was leaving to America. Sumire don't want to go because she don't want to leave him. She tells him and Booby that she is leaving. Pako and booby cried so much while Perman teases her that she is telling lie and makes her angry and they have a quarrel. Birdman decides to do something. The next day Birdman go to Sumire's house and tell her to go with him but leave the copy robot on and the batch. Sumire's copy robot calls Mitsuo and tell her everything. Booby slaps him and he starts crying. They went to stop Pako. Birdman had made a glass around him and Pako. They tried to break the glass but Birdman said this glass can't break until four perman use their powers and Perman starts crying. Suddenly Payan Arrived. Birdman told again that it cannot break until foue perman use their power. Suddenly Pako said ' I can use my powers too' and they break the glass. Pako and Perman call each other and hug each other. Gallery Pako.jpg WpPerman01.jpg Wiki.png D0138498 2183514.jpg 17125018_467769976947436_162073379_n.jpg|Love Between Mitsuo & Sumire 22.jpg 24.jpg 1402990657d46d6-big-1.jpg|perman and pako hqdefault.jpg hoshino sumire and perman.jpg untitled.png WhPgUnV.jpg Sumire4.png 15965994_1868419246772716_3621734393545438080_n.jpg angry.png|pako angry on perman h.png pako.png goodbye pako.png p and p.png -.png pe and pa.png perman love pako.png|love between perman and pako. The reality is Perman love Pako more than anyone Trivia *She later falls in love with Mitsuo, revealing herself only to him in the final chapter (vol.7) Mitsuo also falls in love with her at last. *Sumire, as an older actress, also makes significant cameo appearances in two chapters of Doraemon, telling Nobita about a faraway lover whose return she is waiting for (in volume 19 and 24 Doraemon).who is Mitsuo or Perman 1. *In the movie Stand by Me Doraemon she made a cameo appearance only in a picture which was in the wall where Doraemon sleeps. *Her name is based on "Sumire"- Japanese name of Violet flower. *In the more earlier versions of Perman, she was blonde. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Perman Category:Deuteragonist Category:Protaganists